


Snowmen and shenanigans

by EscapedRabbitBlueBell



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU: Toddlers, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, at least i think it's fluff, but that's not really noticable because they curse, for the lovely timey-wimey-gamer, i don't know if i succeeded, it's a bit mavin but not really, no sex scenes beCAUSE THEY'RE TODDLERS, oh they're also toddlers, only warning: cursing, they're building snowmen, who forgives me for being dumb and stupid and sick and late, wooooh, written for RTSecretSanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedRabbitBlueBell/pseuds/EscapedRabbitBlueBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH Toddlers finds out that Michael likes Gavin. Three days later, they're all going to build snowmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen and shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So please be warned, I don't have a beta. Sorry for any mistakes in the story.  
> Also, I tried my best to draw. I added two of my most successful drawings, but you can tell they're shit. I tried, at least.  
> And ignoring the fact that it's Austin they live in and there's not a likely chance of snow falling there, here you go. Written for RTSecretSanta. Merry Christmas, sweet readers and timey-wimey-gamer <3

Lindsay sat behind Michael, playing with his curly hair, on the couch when Gavin and Geoff played a game of Halo against each other. Ray sat quietly next to Michael. On the other side of Ray sat Caleb, who gave instructions to Geoff. Ryan and Jack sat on the ground, both leaning onto the couch.

"BOOSH!" Michael yelled as he stood up on the couch when Gavin was shot in the head by Geoff. "YOU GOT BIPPED, SON! Your head has been shot to the moon like a fucking rocket!" Michael mimicked a rocket by making a rumbling sound and making himself as small as possible. Ray and Caleb counted out loud from 10 to 1 and at the end, they both yelled blast off. Michael sprung off the couch with his arms in the air and landed next to Geoff.

"Michael, why are you so mean to me?"

"Guys."

"Mi-coooool," Jack mimicked Gavin.

"I'm not mean to you, Gavvy Wavvy."

"Guys..."

"Yeah, you are," Geoff said. "You always bully him."

Michael got pinkish cheeks. "No, I don't."

"Guys?"

"Yeah, you do," Geoff said, pausing the game and looking at him. "Are you blushing?"

"No," Michael said quickly, blushing more.

"Yeah, you are," Ray and Caleb said at the same time. Geoff, Ryan and Jack started laughing.

"GUYS!" Lindsay yelled.

"What, Lindsay?!"

"Don't change the subject, Michael," Ryan said the same time Lindsay said something.

"It's snowing..." Lindsay said distantly while staring through the window.

"Looks like we're getting a white Christmas. That's fucking nice, dude." Geoff commented.

"I mean, not as nice as a brown Christmas, but, y'know..." Ray muttered.

"Woow," Gavin admired, along with the other guys who stared at the snow. "Let's go outside, guys!" Gavin ran immediately outside, and opened his mouth to let the snow fall in his mouth.

"How does it taste, Gavin?" Geoff asked as he stood next to Gav.

"Snowy."

"Great fucking answer, smartass."

"Hey, moron," Gavin heard behind him. He turned around and there Michael stood, having Gavin's jacket and scarf in his hand. The angry boy shoved it at the British boy. "You'll catch a cold when you don't wear this."

Gavin looked around him, and saw everyone wearing a jacket. "Thanks, Michael."

Michael blushed and walked over to Ray and Caleb.

"Ray, don't get a cold," Caleb said dramatically.

"I won't, not unless you get me my coat and scarf," Ray answered, taking hold of Caleb's hands.

"Fuck you," Michael muttered angrily. "I'm going home."

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Michael had a plan. It was Christmas and a lot of snow had fallen since three days ago. Michael knew his friends decided to hang out today and make snowmen. He was going to get his revenge.

He sat down behind a large pile of snow on a hill, where he figured he had the best view. When he saw his friends walking out of Geoff's house into the snow, he knew he had to pick the right time.

"Where's Michael?" he heard Gavin ask.

"Yeah, he should've been here by now," Ray said.

"Do you think he's mad about the last time?" Lindsay wondered.

"I dunno, dudes. I'm sure he'll show up soon," Geoff answered.

The crew started to make big snowballs for their snowmen. Jack had within five minutes an impressive base for the snowman and Ryan was doing something weird with his snow.

When Michael had a large amount of snowballs ready, he waited for the right time to strike. He wondered who he should go for first. Geoff, the one who started it all? Or maybe Caleb, who made fun of him first? Maybe it should be Gavin, because after all, it was his fault in the first place. Michael couldn't help it that Gavin was an idiot all the time.

The right time was when Caleb started arguing with Ray about what type of hat should they use: Caleb's cap or a black top hat? Michael threw the snowball when Ray turned around, so that nobody could see where the snowball came from.

The snowball hit Caleb right in the back of his head, and the boy started screaming. "Aaahh! Guys! It's in the back of my shirt! Aah, it's so cold!" he yelled while trying to get the snow out of his shirt.

"What? What's in your shirt?"

"A fucking snowball! Who threw that at me?" Caleb asked angrily, looking at everyone. When nobody answered, he looked at Ray. "Did you do this?"

"What? No, I didn't. You could see me walking away. I didn't do that."

"Don't lie to me, Ray. Who else would've done it?"

"I don't know, but not me!"

Caleb reached for the snow near his feet when Geoff stopped him. "Guys, guys. We were making snowmen, remember? We were not having a snowball fight. Stop and work on your snowman."

Michael didn't hear what Caleb replied to that, but after he said something everyone worked on their own snowman again. Only this time there was a tense silence. Michael felt like laughing, but he knew he couldn't do that, because he would get noticed.

Michael threw a snowball again at Ray when he searched for something on the ground.

"DUDE!" Ray said loudly, facing Caleb. "I said I didn't do it! Why won't you believe me?"

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked, sounding confused.

"You threw a snowball at me!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No. I. Didn't!"

"Yes. You. Did!"

"Guys!" Ryan intervened. "Remember what Geoff said?" Ray and Caleb both nodded. "So go back to work. Only, don't. I already have the best snowman."

They were almost done, Michael noticed. He figured he should be faster, because he had still eight snowballs left. He decided to just randomly throw a snowball this time, and it landed on Gavin.

"Fudging sausages! Who's throwing snowballs?" Gavin said, putting a hand on the spot where the snowball had hit him.

Michael couldn't hold his laugh then. A giggle escaped him, and of course, Jack had heard him. He looked at where the sound came from and Michael ducked, but apparently Jack had seen him. "Look, there's Michael!"

"Huh, Michael? Where?" Geoff asked.

Michael grabbed his snowballs in one arm and stood on top of the pile of snow on the hill. "KING OF THE HILL, BITCHES!"

"Oh, shit!" Geoff exclaimed. "Michael!" Gavin said happily. "Attack!" Ryan yelled.

But Michael had the higher ground, which basically meant he had the advantage. But, it was one against seven, so he wasn't too sure about that anymore when he threw his snowballs and his friends weren't fazed by it.

He sought cover by a tree nearby and made snowballs there. But just when he got up and wanted to throw one, a snowball hit his face.

"Ow!" Michael reached for his face. "Ow, that really hurt." He started sitting on his knees, covering his face with his hands.

"Sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to hurt you," he heard Ray say.

"Are you all right?" Lindsay asked, sounding really worried.

"What happened, Michael?" Michael heard, what only could be Gavin.

Michael suddenly stood up and yelled, "SUCKERS!" and ran downhill.

"Get him!" he heard behind him and he made a run for it.

But somehow, he didn't know how, he got stuck in the snow and fell on his belly. Of course, everyone had ran behind him so they were surrounding Michael within no time. Michael started laughing, and then suddenly everyone was laughing. After a minute or two, Michael got up.

"Wanna make a snowman with us?" Gavin asked Michael happily.

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that," Michael answered shyly.

"You see! I'm right!" Caleb yelled.

Michael quickly grabbed Caleb's baseball cap and pushed the snow he had in his other hand, which he'd grabbed when he'd stood up, on Caleb's head. He pulled the cap back on so fast that Caleb had nothing to do about it. Michael laughed at Caleb's stupid face. All of his friends laughed along with him, except Caleb. Caleb tried to get rid of the snow by putting off his cap and shake his head.

"It's in my shirt again," he whined.

"Don't be a pussy," Lindsay laughed.

They went to their snowmen again, and finished the last things. Because Michael had no snowman, everyone thought he should be the one who picks the winner.

Michael started at Ray and Caleb's snowman. To be honest, and Michael was always honest, it was a piece of shit. The giant base wasn't round and it had no nose. The top hat was the only good thing, though.

The next one was the one built by Gavin and Geoff. It wasn't really a snowman. They had build a snowwoman from the waist up. "Nice, mm?" Geoff commented. Michael hummed, because it was nice, but didn't say anything.

Next up was Lindsay. She had built a snowman with a cat in its arms. The cat was beautifully detailed, but the snowman itself was real shit.

Jack's snowman was next. It was detailed, and basically everything was perfect. The snowballs were really round and it had even a jacket on!

Ryan's was last, and the weirdest one. It was the first time Michael spoke. "Uhh, Ryan?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Is that a cow?"

"Indeed, it is. Its name is Edgar."

"Edgar the Cow?"

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ, Ryan. Does it have a family too?"

"No, but that's actually a great idea. I should make more animals, and name them..." Ryan's voice trailed off as he focused on the cow.

"Well," Michael turned to all his other friends. "Because the rule was to make a snowman, Ryan, Gavin and Geoff are disqualified. It's only fair. And because Lindsay's, Ray and Caleb's snowmen were so shitty Santa almost cried, Jack wins!"

A chorus of yay's and wooh's sounded, and Jack threw his fists up. "I. AM. THE CHAMPION!" Jack suddenly lost balance and accidentally knocked Ryan's cow over. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, Ryan."

The cow itself wasn't really broken, but a lot of snow has surrounded it.

"Don't be, it's perfect."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's even better now, it looks as if Edgar's in a hole!" Ryan said and gave an evil grin.

"Oh my God, Ryan! You're a lunatic!"

Gavin silently came over to Michael while the rest was flipping out over Ryan's madness.

"Don't you like ours, Michael?" Gavin asked sadly, looking at the ground.

"Of course I like you too. Uh, I- I mean yours. Your snowman. It's great," Michael stuttered. His cheeks were tomato red when he was done talking.

"Really? Thank you, Michael." Gavin kissed Michael's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love it if you left a comment to tell me what you thought about the work, and maybe what you'd like me to do better the next time?
> 
> EDIT March 4th: So if you like my works, and you have a Tumblr, maybe you'd be interested in following my personal Tumblr: http://agiantsackofpotatoes.tumblr.com/. If you do like my works, you'd like to know that I have soon two stories coming up, that I really enjoy writing at the moment, so be sure to check my stories (or Tumblr) once in awhile! :)


End file.
